Reccoa Londe/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Reccoa Londe. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 *"That's far enough! DIE!" *"I... never... miss!" *"No... regrets." *"This is no time to be worrying about other people. Let the battle begin!" *"When men are consumed by war, they think of women as tools at their disposal." *"Thanks for being so brianless. The least i can do is put you out of your misery." *"Must be nice to be young." (mistaken as "Youth has its advamtages.") *"I just want to follow my heart. That's all that's important to me." *"Sorry, I'm a terrible person." *"I've taken this enemy field!" *"I'll hold them off here!" *"I thought you were a little more mature than that." *"Have you every tried looking in a mirror sometime?" *"Palace Athene will pass judgment on anyone who lives for the fight!" *"Go on the attack? You can count me in!" *"Looks like there's still fighting. I'd better get to work, then." *"I have a right to lead my life the way I want. It's one of your business." *"Doing things that might get me killed is a bad habit of mine." *"There's men, and then there's women. That kind of thing goes beyond ideology." (mistaken as "culture or ideology") *"I never feel alive unless I'm on the edge. Ome day that'll get me into trouble." *"I thought you were a little more mature than that." *"What's a vendetta matter if you're dead?" *"Another day, another war. I guess I never learn, do I?" *"I have a policy of NOT following orders that'll get me killed!" *"I wonder if people will really change once this war's over." *"I've been fighting so long I've almost forgotten what I really feel anymore." *"If you want to win this battle, you've got to come through me." *"I am a True Gundam Dynasty Warrior!" *"Listen! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" *"I can't go on! I'm pulling out!" *"Guess you haven't learned your lesson... Don't worry, I'll teach it to ya!" *"When we fight together, I can see the potential for a better me." *"As a woman, that was incredibly satisfying. Very soothing." Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn *"Sorry, I'm a terrible person." *"I just want to follow my heart. That's all that's important to me." *"Doing things that might get me killed is a bad habit of mine." *"I never feel alive unless I'm on the edge. One day, that'll get me in trouble." *"See? Not every True Gundam Dynasty Warrior is a man." *"Looks like I was right to gamble on you." *"If I can do this, you should be able to win for sure." *"You shot one of ours down...? You aren't getting away with it!" *"I have a right to lead my life the way I want. It's none of your business." *"People can be really cruel... But there's no turning back now!" *"There's not a soul who will mourn my death. That's the life I chose!" *"Right now, I'm fulfilled as a woman. I feel secure." Category:Quotes